


Go Home Again

by TurpentineTurntables



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, an actual music tapes song, damn that John Cameron, one lonely night at the Eiffel tower, the janitor sings, this is my first time writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurpentineTurntables/pseuds/TurpentineTurntables
Summary: A tempestuous storm rages outside the Eiffel Tower... and host John Cameron hears someone singing.





	Go Home Again

As Host John Cameron said goodnight and waved goodbye to the audience of another late-night radio show, he turned and exited the large wooden stage, ducking through the red velvet curtains, and then walking down the narrow winding corridors of the tower, towards his dressing room.

But, just as he approached the door, he ... heard something. A strange moaning coming from far away.  He listened, but dismissed it as the wailing of the storm winds that howled outside the tower.  However, just as he went to flick off the incandescent light hanging in his dressing room he... heard it again. There was no mistaking it this time. It was definitely a human voice. He looked outside the windows. Rain was pouring down in bucketfuls.

  " _well,"_ He thought, " _I might as well investigate the source of this strange noise, at least until the storm lets up. It might prove to be  a worthy act on the show."_

 And so setting off down the towers corridors he searched and listened for the low crooning emanating from the tower.

At last he found it.  There was someone... singing on the top observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. The voice was so strange ... comforting, so familiar as if he had heard it his whole life; yet he knew he hadn't.  It was warm and somehow aching and strained at the same time. 

John took a step forward and pushed open the double doors; out into the heaving rain and saw...

Julian! Janitor here at the Eiffel Tower, singing with confidence and authority in a way that made John's heart twinge and flutter and his breath catch in his throat. It was all so surreal. 

Julian's back was turned, and John could see that the boy was protected only by an ill-fitting large yellow raincoat, which flapped this was and that as the Janitor sang loudly in a strident yet sorrowful voice. 

 "  _Go home again, rainy storm clouds emploooore you!"_

Far way in the distance, thunder rolled and tumbled with booming clamour.

_"See all you were before nothing could hooold yooouuu!!!!"_

Just then, a bolt of lightning shattered across the sky, splintering with electricity across the dark clouds. The whole scene was suddenly illuminated with stark light- brighter than any of the bulbs in the Grand Ballroom.

John could see the janitor more clearly now than he ever had before- see the fierce winds that tore through Julian's dark tousled hair; now wet with rainwater. He could see the Janitor's young skinny frame, and the rain soaked clothes that clung to his chest damply. He could see the smooth pale skin that peeked out from Julian's sleeves, and the rough calloused hands that gripped the outer railings.

The rain came down harder. It was deafening as it pelted the balcony, but John could not here it, nor could he feel its cold chill as the droplets soaked through his hair and ran down his back. He was entranced by the Janitor's song... he felt as if Julian was singing it for him, and the words touched him deeply.

  _"Go home again, rainy lightning emplooores youuuu!_ "

Every word was stretched out to it's fullest extent, slow and moaning, till the individual words were almost unrecognisable. Every syllable was stretched with the Janitor's heart-wrenching wailing, and it almost sounded as if he were on the verge of crying. 

The thunder boomed and crashed; lightning streaked across the sky in jagged forks. It was almost as if the lonely Janitor was controlling this brutal weather with his plaintive singing.

  _"See all you were before nothing could hold yoouuuu!!!"_  

The tempestuous wind swirled around them... Julian still seemingly unaware of Mr. Cameron's presence.

_"Woah ohh ay ohh"_  the janitor sang, and it seemed as if the elements sang along with him. He needed no band nor orchestra, the gale around him could raise a tragic chorus as if they  were human souls.

  _"Woah ohh ay ohh"_ moaned Julian. The rain began to calm down and the wind seemed to let up it's ferocity. Far away, John Cameron could here in the distant toll of church bells....the ones he has featured on The Orbiting Human Circus of the Air, and they were playing... Schedrevka. Julian had told him this late one evening when he had found the Janitor leaning against his mop, staring wistfully out at the silver stars the speckled the dark night sky, and the drifting clouds that appeared midnight-blue against them. John had been about to chasten the Janitor for his lack of productivity, but his gosh darn childlike innocence and wonder had halted Mr Cameron's advance.  

And so it was that evening, many evenings ago that he had shared a tender moment with Julian the Janitor.

As the rain slowed to a drizzle, it seemed the Janitor's song was over. Realising this, Host John Cameron stiffened, and then quickly darted out the doors, much too quickly, leaving them hanging open in his haste to slip away unseen.

The now gentle wind teased Julian's hair as he stepped down from the outer railings. Gathering up his bucket and mop, he turned and saw the double doors behind him, flung open and the rain sneaking into the hallway.He knew those doors could not have been blown open by the storm winds; it was impossible. Those doors opened outwardly, and required a human hand to push the handle down for it to be opened.  It meant that someone... had silently been watching him. Watching Julian the Janitor sing his heart out.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a proper fanfic like this... and I've been a hardcore fan of The Music Tapes and Julian Koster and the Orbiting Human Circus for years, before the podcast was even a thing. Anyways, the song Julian sings here is a real Music Tapes song, you should probably check that out.


End file.
